fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Irishman
The Irishman is a 2019 American epic crime film directed by Martin Scorsese and written by Steven Zaillian, based on the 2004 book I Heard You Paint Houses by Charles Brandt. Storyline Plot A mob hitman recalls his possible involvement with the slaying of Jimmy Hoffa. Genres * Biography * Crime * Drama * History * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * 18 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 16 (Ireland) * R''' (Mexico) * '''16 (Netherlands) * M18 (Singapore) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images The Irishman 2019 poster 1.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Martin Scorsese Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Charles Brandt (book) * Steven Zaillian (screenplay) Cast * Robert De Niro - Frank Sheeran * Jesse Plemons - Chuckie O'Brien * Al Pacino - Jimmy Hoffa * Anna Paquin - Peggy Sheeran * Joe Pesci - Russell Bufalino * Bobby Cannavale - Felix 'Skinny Razor' DiTullio * Stephen Graham - Anthony Provenzano * Harvey Keitel - Angelo Bruno * Jack Huston - Robert F. Kennedy * Kathrine Narducci - Carrie Bufalino * Dascha Polanco * Domenick Lombardozzi - Anthony Salerno * Aleksa Palladino - Mary Sheeran * Ray Romano - Bill Bufalino * Sebastian Maniscalco - Joseph 'Crazy Joe' Gallo Producers * Troy Allen (producer) * Richard Baratta (executive producer) * Gerald Chamales (producer) * Robert De Niro (producer) * Randall Emmett (producer) * George Furla (executive producer) * Niels Juul (executive producer) * Gaston Pavlovich (producer) * Jane Rosenthal (producer) * Martin Scorsese (producer) * Jai Stefan (executive producer) * Emma Tillinger Koskoff (producer) * Chad A. Verdi (executive producer) * David Webb (co-producer) * Berry Welsh (executive producer) * Irwin Winkler (producer) * Tyler Zacharia (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * September 27, 2019 (USA) (New York Film Festival) * October 8, 2019 (USA) (Mill Valley Film Festival) * October 11, 2019 (USA) (Hamptons International Film Festival) * October 13, 2019 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 15, 2019 (France) (Lumiere Film Festival) * October 17, 2019 (USA) (San Diego International Film Festival) * October 19, 2019 (India) (Mumbai International Film Festival) * October 21, 2019 (Italy) (Rome Film Festival) * October 22, 2019 (USA) (Philadelphia International Film Festival) * October 24, 2019 (USA) (Chicago International Film Festival) * November 1, 2019 (USA) (Los Angeles, California) * November 1, 2019 (USA) (limited) * November 4, 2019 (India) (Parma Film Festival) * November 4, 2019 (India) (limited) * November 5, 2019 (Japan) (Tokyo International Film Festival) * November 8, 2019 (UK) (limited) * November 8, 2019 (Ireland) (limited) * November 10, 2019 (Poland) (Camerimage International Film Festival) * November 13, 2019 (Mexico) (Los Cabos International Film Festival) * November 14, 2019 (Germany) (limited) * November 15, 2019 (Spain) (limited) * November 17, 2019 (Argentina) (Mar del Plata Film Festival) * November 20, 2019 (South Korea) (limited) * November 21, 2019 (Denmark) (limited) * November 21, 2019 (Greece) (limited) * November 21, 2019 (Hungary) (limited) * November 27, 2019 (Argentina) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Australia) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Brazil) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Germany) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Spain) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (France) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (UK) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Hungary) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (India) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Italy) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Mexico) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Norway) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (Singapore) (internet) * November 27, 2019 (USA) (internet) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - February 25, 2019 * Trailer 2 - July 31, 2019 * Trailer 3 - September 25, 2019 Also Known As * I Heard You Paint Houses (working title) Reception Box office The Irishman has grossed $350,000 worldwide on a $159 million budget. Critical response The film has an 8.6 rating on IMDb and a 97% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Fabrica de Cine * Sikelia Productions * Tribeca Productions Distributor * Netflix (2019) (Worldwide) (internet) * Media Asia (2019) (China) (theatrical) Special Effects * Industrial Light and Magic * SSVFX (visual effects) * Vitality Visual Effects (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 209 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is the first feature film directed by Martin Scorsese to star Robert De Niro since Casino (1995). * This is the seventh film to feature Martin Scorsese and Joe Pesci. The others being Raging Bull (1980), Once Upon a Time in America (1984), Goodfellas (1990), A Bronx Tale (1993), Casino (1995), and The Good Shepherd (2006). * This film marks the first partnership between Martin Scorsese and Al Pacino. * This is Martin Scorsese's 26th full-length theatrical feature film. * This is the ninth feature film collaboration between director Martin Scorsese and Robert De Niro, with their previous films being Mean Streets (1973), Taxi Driver (1976), New York, New York (1977), Raging Bull (1980), The King of Comedy (1982), Goodfellas (1990), Cape Fear (1991), and Casino (1995). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films